drablesque
by sakuraorihimeetc
Summary: read and find out
1. Chapter 1

hi im taking requests for drabbles or songfics for any pairing from any fandom just hmu and tell me what you want through pm


	2. Chapter 2

Hi I finally got a chance to write some of the amazing suggestions some terrific authors have sent me and I would like to start in order: UnisonFrontier112, whose suggested pairings were Ulquirroa and Orhime, Ichigo and Rukia and whose story Sweetest Turned Strongest was awesome.

Adrenaline the Skywing who suggested Peril and Clay from Wings of Fire and whose story Soaring Higher was a work of art.

Impossible-Star Girl who came up with so many good pairings I have to copy and paste her message here,Sherlock (BBC)- JohnLock (Sherlock Holmes x John Watson)  
-The pair get kidnapped and John at the last moment (Well, before Sherlock does some clever thing and save them) admits his feelings to him  
Doctor Who- River Song x The Eleventh Doctor  
-The Doctor takes River dancing at a ball in Paris, 1930 (Or whenever, you can choose)  
-The Doctor and River have an argument which leads to the Doctor going to live with sea otters (Apparently, from what was said in season eight, it happened but we never get to see it)  
~Whouffle (Clara Oswald x The Eleventh Doctor)  
-The Doctor takes Clara stargazing (After she requests to go somewhere peaceful) in a secluded meadow  
-The Doctor and Clara play truth or dare  
~Whouffaldi (Clara Oswald x the Twelfth Doctor)  
-They meet at a cafe and bond (Could be AU, your choice)  
~TenPetals (The Tenth Doctor and Rose Tyler)  
-The Doctor calms Rose down after she has a nightmare (Could by very fluffy, or with smut, I think either is okay)  
No Game, No Life (Anime)  
-Sora and Shiro's life story before they became Blank (An unstoppable team of video gamers. Literally, it's so awesome)  
Five Nights at Freddy's (Video Game)  
-How the killings/hauntings/story all began with the lost children

and whose story Out of the Dark was awesome.

LittleLionAlicious whose story **The Forced Marriage: After ever After was simply amazing.**

 **And coldste who's realy action packed story was Brie bella's kidnapping**


	3. Chapter 3

The burnt orange, copper and cerulean skywing knew they were meant to be, she was broiling hot, former champion current failure and the way Kestrel tried to hide the pitying looks, yet Clay never saw her that way. She heard the whispers, fire stealer, her poor brother, Clay went through them all. There were even times Queen Scarlet seemed to fear her, which she never understood, but never Clay. She was only 9 but already in love. I'm a monster who killed her own brother at birth how could he love me? Yet he understood, he was vicious at birth, her loving prisoner also born to kill. Her fire couldn't burn him, but they could keep each other warm and safe through the night


	4. Chapter 4

He didn't know when annoyance turned to love. When he stopped being angry of her flame colored hair and healthy complexion ruining the stark black and whiteness of Hueco Mundo. She was an oddity, his oddity, oddly endeared to a man obsessed with perfection. No one could know. Yelling at him, slapping him in her current position, how imperfect, illogical and emotional. But he loved it. Truthfully, he was obsessed with it, her. But he must stay away. Just, not that easy since she was him main responsibility. Emotionally, he tried keep his usual cold aloofness, but she kept hammering down his walls. And he wondered if she knew what she did to him, filling his thoughts, life every waking moment. Somehow, she made him feel like day to day life and enjoyment mattered, like there were goals beyond just staying alive. Perhaps there was something to her he couldn't see. No. he saw all, how could this be? Noticing something behind him, he saw her crumpled asleep on the floor. No one around he slid behind her, telling himself he'd be gone before she woke.


	5. Chapter 5

Damn, he wanted her. More and more as the days went by. Just like the way she barreled into his life. Even when she was gone, she was never far from his thoughts. Nobody understood how he felt. Nel had guessed but he pretended not to know what she was talking about. So you love her? his Dad asked him jokingly. No way in hell he had screamed then had turned around to see a wide eyed Rukia in tears. Just wow, his sister muttered. turning he ran for her. They may have a chance someday but not today.


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock had planned this down to the last detail. At the moment he and John were kidnapped by what appeared to be the grown up versions of Crabbe and Goyle. The pair had been investigating a series of murders in their area all execution style. "Damn it, Holmes you've really done it this time!" "This was necessary old boy." "No damn it! I've got something to say and you're finally going to hear me out this time! I have followed you around for years, dealing with your addictions, risking life and limb for an autistic manchild who's incapable of giving a damn about no one but himself! Enough I say! My love for you aside-

Sherlock staring in shock interupted him, "your love for me?"

Watson looked away, "Forget it, we're about to die anyway.

Suddenly Watson heard a gun shot, and the chair suspending them in the air ropes snapped and they crashed down effectively killing them both. Watson looked and saw a tear stained Mary holding one of his pistols. "Your things will be outside the flat tonight." "holmes I- " He was effectively stopped with a breath stealing kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey ya'll, heres the new set of mentions for my upcoming stories

Impossible-star girl-Doctor Who- River Song x The Eleventh Doctor  
-The Doctor takes River dancing at a ball in Paris, 1930 (Or whenever, you can choose)  
-The Doctor and River have an argument which leads to the Doctor going to live with sea otters (Apparently, from what was said in season eight, it happened but we never get to see it)  
~Whouffle (Clara Oswald x The Eleventh Doctor)  
-The Doctor takes Clara stargazing (After she requests to go somewhere peaceful) in a secluded meadow  
-The Doctor and Clara play truth or dare  
~Whouffaldi (Clara Oswald x the Twelfth Doctor)  
-They meet at a cafe and bond (Could be AU, your choice)  
~TenPetals (The Tenth Doctor and Rose Tyler)  
-The Doctor calms Rose down after she has a nightmare (Could by very fluffy, or with smut, I think either is okay)  
No Game, No Life (Anime)  
-Sora and Shiro's life story before they became Blank (An unstoppable team of video gamers. Literally, it's so awesome)  
Five Nights at Freddy's (Video Game)  
-How the killings/hauntings/story all began with the lost children(awesome story by this author- Philophobia)

Rola G

Shiro and oc from fate stay night(awesome story by this author- the unexpected survivor)

Commander Husky- EricxKyle, EricxButters, EricKenny, EricxClyde,StevenxRonaldo, haruxhaku, haruxjunpei(awesome story by this author-A las nueve)

Hunting Angels- unrelated Wincest( awesome story by this author- comatose conversations)

Spider Sensei-Doctor who and Danny Phantom crossover-Doctor and Rose eavesdrop on Danny in the middle of his transformation(awesome story by this author-Blue Eyes)

Shimmerwish-39 clues Reagan story(awesome story by this author-Cahill family reunion)


	8. Chapter 8

He watched her nervously. She was so beautiful, all these Parisian women were no comparison. Her dress was the same shade of blue as her name, and the night seemed to sing her name. He vibrated with nervous energy. Fascinating, astonishing , spellbinding woman she was, and she was here with him.

Carefully, he moved over to her, afraid of ruining the moment. Turning to him, she said looking happy, "This all so perfect!" The stars shone brightly. Maybe tonight would be the night, instead he shook his head. "Dear Ms. Song, would you care for a dance?" Damn it, He could hear his own voice trembling. Lovely were her eyes, although she looked disappointed for some reason.

"Sounds amazing Doctor,"she managed.

The two friends (for now) danced through the night


	9. Chapter 9

"This is it!" River yelled, her voice echoing around the apartment.

"Typical female",muttered the Doctor.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?!" she shot back.

"Essentially that you're just a giant box of hormones!"

Silence reverberated around the room, " River, I-

Oddly pale she asked, "is that all I am to you then?"

"Ah River ple-

"Whatever."

"Please."

"Bye Doctor, hope you can find someone who isn't a box of hormones, turning on her heel she left.

Simply unable to be in the apartment surrounded by memories of their love he went to stay with the sea otters.


	10. Chapter 10

"Peace and quiet is what we need", Clara told the doctor.

"By any chance would you care to picnic with me?"

"Sounds sublime but where?"

"Secluded meadow I go when I need to be alone"

Pleased by the fact he was sharing something secret and private with her she tried to hide her smile.

Finally getting there, the area was beautiful.

Readying herself she said, Doctor there's something I need to tell you...


	11. Chapter 11

"Ready?" The doctor asked as they sat down to play. Smiling Clara nodded. "Well I guess I'll go first,first kiss?"

Clara blushed, "myself."

"That's impossible."

"You know girls um practice on there hands and such."  
He burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Who was yours?"she shot back

"I've never had one" he admitted embarrassed.

She blinked in shock as he looked away.

"Yes I' a loser okay i get-

He was cut off by his first kiss


	12. Chapter 12

Perhaps she'd judged him too quickly. Certainly he was better looking than she'd been expecting. "Doctor I'm sorry but these time traveling theories of yours sound like the ravings of a demented lunatic, no offense." "

"Really, you say no offense after insulting me like thaT?"

"It's ludicrous!'

"Oh so since you're a pretty face you know more than me after my doctorate and years of education?"

She stared in shock.

"I'm sorry, Ididn't mean that! It slipped out tough day and all-

"So you don't think I'm pretty?"

"No."

She stood hiding the tears in her eyes, " Good day doctor!"

She turned to leave to feel him grab her wrist and hear him say, "I think you're beautiful."

He handed her a slip of paper "well test out my theory tonight and see if I'm really the lunatic you think."


	13. Chapter 13

She'd gone to the guest room alone after her and the Doctor got in a lovers quarrels.

She fell asleep with no real issues until,

She was trapped in a small dark closet, she screamed but no one could hear. Frantically she clawed and scraped and shouldered the door but nothing worked. She screamed in terror and awoke to being shaken awake.

"Rose?!" The doctor said clearly worried freaking out.

She just clung to him burying her face in his chest.

He rubbed her back slowly and after a few minutes he kissed the top of her head and got to his feet saying, " I should be going."

She just reached out grabbed his wrist and tugged on it until he curled up with her in bed. He wrapped his arm around her waist and fell asleep whispering "I love you Rose."


	14. Chapter 14

He ran an agitated hand through his hair as he saw Shiro talking to another guy. He'd have to find a way to talk her out of it, after all stepbrother was always there. He didn't care if it was selfish, he just wanted her to stay home and game with him. She's the only one who saw past the sly grin, the punk appearance. To him Shiro was the only reason to care about humanity, his confidence. He glared and grabbed her arm as the guy ran his fingers through her hair, And Shiro knowing next to nothing about emotions just smiled. "What the hell are you doing?" She demanded. Only protecting the most important person in the world to me he thought.


	15. Chapter 15

It was all over the news, kids vanishing or dying. Everyone thought it must be some new serial killer. Little did they know, at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza something was happening to the employees as well. According to the security cameras ...the employees were having a hard time living. five children gone tonight


	16. Chapter 16

He hadn't chosen this life. He hadn't chosen his parents death, or anything afterward. He was a Hero of Justice but sometimes he wondered was even that his choice? Was it because he hated himself for living that forced him to do it, or having it as his only means to comfort a dying man? Or were we all simply useless pawns of fate? He knew there was one choice in his life that was his own. And that was HER. The girl he loved, the girl he always came back to. But he sometimes wondered did she choose me or did fate choose her for me?


	17. shirou

He hadn't chosen this life. He hadn't chosen his parents death, or anything afterward. He was a Hero of Justice but sometimes he wondered was even that his choice? Was it because he hated himself for living that forced him to do it, or having it as his only means to comfort a dying man? Or were we all simply useless pawns of fate? He knew there was one choice in his life that was his own. And that was HER. The girl he loved, the girl he always came back to. But he sometimes wondered did she choose me or did fate choose her for me?


	18. Chapter 18

Eric Cartman most evil kid on Earth loud fat hateful and...gay?

Hell no! he thought.

That was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard. They had a rivalry thats all. And was it so odd to think of your idol often?

Kyle's pov

Him? In love with fatass? No way. I mean Ike is so the gay one. Pfft me and Fat Ass as if. I so totally just love Wendy. With her annoying grating voice and know it all ness. I mean how can he hate me so much? And everyone and everything?

I could so never love someone like that. pfft No not me


	19. Chapter 19

Very early on, the blonde accepted his love for the overweight boy. Any hurtful remark or prank was ignored by him. Because, the ever insightful Butters had realized something. Just as hateful as Cartman was to everyone, he hated himself most of all. People only accepted the love they thought they deserved. Being loved at all, especially to that extent was an impossibility for him. And while it didn't make it right, he understood. Of course that didn't mean he was going to give up anytime of it was Butter's was in love and he was determined to keep it. After all he was a supervillian. Really how hard could it be?


End file.
